Le France
by angel5blue
Summary: Since that Les Misérables had come out on dvd...I started to watch it. I just made little story France and oc Pennsylvania. I don't own anything at all. But I just own my Oc Penny/Pennsylvania. In case, you don't understand in french: je ne peux pas trouver quelque chose de bon ici! English Tre: I can not find anything good here!


Le France

France X Pennsylvania (oc)

Penny and Francis were at rent video store called, "Home rent videos", Inside the store had old movies had been turn into DVD disc. Ever since that Penny's dad made blue DVD player that everyone is use now. Penny sight for minute, she really miss old stuff and hate the new stuff that her dad is make new things so fast that Penny can't keep up anymore. Francis is other hand, he always wants to spend wonderful night with Penny. Which now, he had got his wish come true. Francis looks for perfect movie night for him and ((his dream girlfriend)) Penny to watch it together. Francis is French country that he has a wave long blonde hair with blue mixes with purple eyes. He was dresses in his model outfits. Penny waits for him at check table. She talks to older guy that who own this store for long time. Penny is state of Pennsylvania, she also knows as Keystone and Chocolate state. She had long dark brown hair with blue eyes. She wears a long sleeve blue shirt with yellow stars in the middle and cut tight jean with brown boots on. She yells, "Hey, Francis! Are you done yet?!" "NON! je ne peux pas trouver quelque chose de bon ici!" Francis yells back from other side the room. She knew it was going to happen. The old owner chuckle bit. Penny had face-palm for minute. Then out the blues, Francis had spot the movie that he really loves the most. He picks it up and meets Penny at check point. He said, "I had found the movie!" "Good, now we can check it out and go." Penny said. Francis nodded his head and orders the movie. They both made to Penny's house. Francis kept hug Penny from behind her back. He won't let her go, until she guesses what movie he had picked out for them to watch it.

"It's Phantom of the opera?"

"Non, but you are getting closer!"

"Okay…Beauty and the beast?"

"Non! We are not watching that movie again!"

"Rats, I love that mo-"she cover her mouth.

He raises his one eyebrow at her. Penny was blush so much that she almost had said it. Then Francis pulls penny close to him. He holds her tightly and he had his cheek on her cheeks. Francis said, "Last chance! Mon Cher, you will have to sleep without your Pj tonight, if you got wrong name. " "Um….um...Annie?" Penny had hope that she wins this time. Francis had shaken his head and shows her the movie that called "Les Misérables" Penny made gloom face at Francis. He giggle like little girl who win the bet. Penny asks, "What the movie about?" "It's about man name Jean Valjean, who was a prisoner sentence for stealing bread to feed his sister's children during a time of economic depression and an attempted prison escape." Francis answers with grin. Penny pushes the power to turn DVD player on. Francis goes on, "Plus, it's musical too!" Penny had widened her eyes open. She said, "Why didn't you say so, Francis!" Penny had always love listen to any kind music. She quickly put the disc in and hit play. Francis had chuckle bit. He sat down on the couch and Penny sat down next to Francis. They had watches whole movie, Penny was hug Francis' one arm close to her chest. Francis doesn't mind at all. He really wanted her to do that in long time ago. Then part where two young couple had starts to fall in love with each other. Penny was touch by that. Next part, where the war is had starts and someone got shot on his leg. Penny said, "Oh no!" He just smiles. The movie was about to end, it's where Jean Valjean had die in the church and went heaven. Penny starts crying. Francis gave Penny the tissue and she blows her nose. Francis asks, "How was it?" "It so touches!" Francis had turn off the TV for Penny. He picks Penny up into his arms and carries to her bedroom. Penny is shock that Francis is carrying her like that. "Now, it's time for our bed time!" He smirks at Penny. Penny wonders why Francis makes that face at her. All out the blue, Francis take his clothing off him. Then Penny remembers that she has to sleep without her Pj tonight with Francis. Penny had try get away from French naked man. He was too strong for her to away get from him. So she had to end up sleep with Francis in her bed without pj. ~The end. ~


End file.
